Pokémon: Ash and the female champions
by The Master Of Lust
Summary: Surely there must be some hanky-panky going on with Ash and the female champions he had met.
1. Ash and Diantha

It was 10.30 am, Ash and his friends had just finished eating an award-winning chocolate cake with Diantha.

"You guys head to the Pokémon Centre first, I need to speak to Diantha in private," Ash said.

"Oh, okay," Clemont said.

"Pikachu, I want you to go with them," Ash said.

Pikachu got off Ash's right shoulder and got on Clemont's right shoulder.

"Bye Diantha," Bonnie said as she, Clemont and Serena stood up and left the cafe.

"Umm, Diantha, I have a request," Ash said.

"Okay," Diantha said.

"Please have sex with me!" Ash said.

"What, no!" Diantha said.

"Please Diantha, you have such a nice body. I just gotta have sex with you today." Ash said.

"Well, since you and your friends shared the piece of chocolate cake with me, I guess I could make an exception today," Diantha said.

"Yes!" Ash said happily.

"However, you mustn't tell anyone," Diantha said.

"Okay, got it," Ash said.

Ash and Diantha stood up and left the cafe. A few minutes later, they arrived at a nearby hotel.

"Wait for me near the elevator, I'll go check into a hotel room," Ash said.

Ash walked towards the reception desk while Diantha waited for him near the elevator.

"Hello, I would like to book a hotel room for 2 hours," Ash said.

"What type of room do you want?" The receptionist asked.

"Just a regular hotel room with a king-size bed," Ash replied.

"Okay, got it. Now, I would require your Pokédex so that I could key in your personal details." The receptionist said.

Ash took his Pokédex out and gave it to the receptionist.

"Okay, Mr Ketchum, here's your room key." The receptionist said as he gave the room key to Ash.

"Thanks," Ash said.

Ash walked towards Diantha and both of them entered the elevator. While they were in the elevator, Diantha noticed Ash's obvious erection.

"_Oh my god, this child's erection is so huge. Hmm, yes, I made the right choice__._" Diantha thought.

After walking out of the elevator, they walked to their hotel room.

"After you," Ash said.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," Diantha said.

Diantha entered the hotel room, followed by Ash. They then took off their shoes and accessories and shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Diantha gently pushed Ash onto the king-size bed and quickly took off his dark blue jeans and white underwear, exposing his junk.

"I'm gonna give you the best blowjob you'll ever have," Diantha said seductively before placing Ash's dick into her mouth.

She then gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Ash watched as Diantha sucked and licked his dick as if it was a popsicle. After the blowjob, Diantha took off her white blazer and both of them shared another kiss. During the kiss, Ash fondled her butt. After the kiss, he took off her white shirt, revealing her dark red bra.

"Wow, your tits are so big and soft," Ash said as he fondled Diantha's huge tits, making her moaned lusciously.

Diantha took off Ash's blue jacket and black shirt and kissed him from his neck, chest, all the way down to his stomach. After doing that, she gave him another blowjob. At that moment, Ash felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said.

Ash's dick started throbbing, shooting hot ropes of cum into Diantha's mouth.

"Mmm… you taste so good!" Diantha said after tasting Ash's white and thick cum.

Diantha took off her white short pants, revealing her dark red panties. After that, both of them shared another kiss. After the kiss, Ash slipped his right hand into Diantha's panties and rubbed her pussy while caressing the left side of her neck, making her wet.

"Wow, your cum is so tasty," Ash said after tasting Diantha's sweet cum.

Ash took off Diantha's bra and threw it aside, revealing her nipples. After doing that, he sucked her tits and licked her areolas, making her moaned. About 2 minutes later, Ash started drinking Diantha's breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so good!" Ash said.

Diantha took off her soaked panties and threw it aside. After doing that, she spread her legs, inviting Ash in.

"I'm gonna spend all day between your legs," Ash said as he grabbed his dick and lined it up with Diantha's pussy before sliding it in.

Diantha moaned lusciously at the connection as Ash mounted her. He then started thrusting within her. A few minutes later, he increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt.

"I'm gonna cum!" Diantha said as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Diantha's pussy clamped onto Ash's dick and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he felt his orgasm approaching.

A few moments later, Ash's dick started throbbing, pumping more hot ropes of cum into Diantha's womb. Ash then pulled his dick out of Diantha.

"You look so beautiful when you are naked," Ash said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Diantha said.

Diantha and Ash wore their innerwear, clothes and accessories. A few minutes later, they left the hotel room.


	2. Ash and Cynthia

It was 9.30 am at Pallet Town, Ash was at the backyard of his house battling Goh.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said.

Pikachu unleashed a fast Quick Attack.

"Scorbunny, use Double Kick!" Goh said.

Scorbunny jumped and unleashed a Double Kick. The 2 moves clashed upon contact.

"Use Double Kick again," Goh said.

Scorbunny unleashed another Double Kick.

"Use Electroweb," Ash said.

Pikachu unleashed an Electroweb, stopping Scorbunny in his tracks.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, knocking out Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny!" Goh said as he ran towards Scorbunny.

"Well done, Pikachu," Ash said as Pikachu went back to his left shoulder.

"You did well, now get some rest," Goh said as he returned Scorbunny to his Pokéball.

"Well done, Goh," Ash said.

"Thanks," Goh said.

At that moment, Goh's Rotom phone started ringing. He answered his phone. A few minutes later, he ended the call.

"I need to go now," Goh said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"I need to run some errands for my grandmother," Goh replied.

"Oh, I see," Ash said.

"Bye," Goh said.

"Bye," Ash said.

Goh left Ash's house. A few moments later, Ash saw Cynthia who was lying on the ground unconsciously. With the help of his Dragonite, he brought her to the hospital. A few hours later, Cynthia woke up and saw Ash beside her.

"Hey, I see that you finally woke up," Ash said.

"Where am I?" Cynthia asked.

"You're in the hospital," Ash replied.

Cynthia noticed a large number of bandages wrapped around her body.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Ash asked.

"My husband, Alder," Cynthia replied.

"Why would the Unova champion do this to you?" Ash asked.

"I don't know! You see, before marriage, he was... the kindest person... I've ever met. Now, he's become an... abusive person." Cynthia replied as she started crying.

Ash took a piece of tissue and gave it to Cynthia.

"I thought he was... going through a rough patch, but I was wrong, he has shown his true colours," Cynthia said as she dried her tears.

"Oh, I see," Ash said.

"So, when I found out that he wants to visit the Kanto region, I devised a plan to run away from him, but he... saw through my plan and... used his Pokémon to attack me," Cynthia said as she started crying again.

Ash gave her another tissue.

"Thanks for... your help," Cynthia said as she dried her tears again.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

"Let me give you a reward," Cynthia said.

"Umm, you don't have to," Ash said.

"No, I insist," Cynthia said.

"OK," Ash said.

"But first, pass me my handbag," Cynthia said.

Ash passed Cynthia's handbag to her. She then took a birth control pill.

"What's my reward? Why are you taking a birth control pill?" Ash asked.

"Because your reward is me having sex with you," Cynthia replied.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Cynthia replied.

"Great! You'll not regret it." Ash said.

Ash quickly locked the door. He and Cynthia then shared a passionate kiss on the hospital bed. After the kiss, Ash took off her hospital clothes, revealing her dark blue lingerie.

"Oh my god, your tits are so big and soft!" Ash said as he fondled Cynthia's succulent tits.

They shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Ash took off her bra, revealing her nipples. After the kiss, Cynthia watched as Ash sucked her tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is so tasty," Ash said.

"Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed it," Cynthia said.

Cynthia took off Ash's grey shorts and white underwear, revealing his junk.

"Wow, you have such a huge cock!" Cynthia said as she gave Ash a handjob.

After the handjob, she placed his huge cock into her mouth. Ash watched Cynthia as she started giving him a blowjob.

"Cynthia, I'm about to cum!" Ash said as he was about to reached orgasm.

Ash groaned as his cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Cynthia's mouth.

"Mmm, your cum is so warm and sweet," Cynthia said after tasting Ash's cum.

Ash and Cynthia shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, he slipped his left hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy, making her wet. After the kiss, Cynthia took off Ash's blue shirt. She then caressed the left side of his neck while giving him another handjob.

"Ash, fuck me!" Cynthia said as she took off her soaked panties.

They got into the 'Doggy Style' position. Ash then slid his cock into Cynthia's pussy.

"Wow, you feel so good inside of me," Cynthia said.

Ash started thrusting within Cynthia. While doing that, he fondled and smacked her smooth and bouncy butt.

"Ash, faster!" Cynthia said.

Ash increased his pace, slapping his balls against her butt. About 2 minutes later, he groaned as his cock started throbbing again, pumping hot ropes of cum into Cynthia's willing womb. After that, he pulled his cock out of her and watched his cum dripped out of her well-fucked pussy.

"Thanks for fucking me so well," Cynthia said.

"You're welcome," Ash said.

They wore their innerwear and clothes. Ash then left her ward. The next day, Ash arrived in the Unova region. After leaving the airport, he went straight to Alder's house. Once he was outside Alder's house, he summoned Lycanroc, Charizard and Pignite.

"Lycanroc, use Stone Edge!" Ash said.

Lycanroc used Stone Edge, barricading the door from the outside.

"Charizard, Pignite, use Flamethrower! Burn the house down!" Ash said.

Charizard and Pignite used Flamethrower, burning Alder's house with him in it.

"You guys did an excellent job," Ash said.

Ash returned his Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs. He then left the area.


End file.
